Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{y + 2}{3y - 8} + \dfrac{-y - 5}{3y - 8}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{y + 2 - y - 5}{3y - 8}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-3}{3y - 8}$